1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a useful article, such as a bottle opener, lighter, ball point pen, or the like, configured as an advertisement carrier, wherein the article includes a housing portion on which an operational element of the article is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisement carriers of the above-described type include as an operational element either the actual bottle opener which is used for removing a cap from a bottle, a gas nozzle with an actuating member or an ink tube with actuating member of a ball point pen. Useful articles of this type are sold in a great variety and a large quantity, since they are used for advertisement purposes. For example, the name of the seller of the advertised article, his address or a certain product may be emphasized.
In the past, these articles had the disadvantage that the advertisements were always written onto the articles, so that the writing wore off after a longer use of the article and was no longer legible; moreover, after reading the advertisement several times, the user of the article became used to the advertisement and no longer recognized or observed the advertisement.